


Crimson Tears

by seitekipan



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchs, Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Monsters, Reader's name is Red, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Politics, Vampire Sex, Violence, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitekipan/pseuds/seitekipan
Summary: A man sculpted like a Greek god, his skin almost as pale and smooth as the marble Michelangelo used to create David. Chin length hair, just as red if not more than Red’s own hair. Dressed head to toe in designer clothes; Gucci, Versace, Prada, the man looked like he stepped off a runway. Yet the thing that imprisoned Red’s attention were his eyes. Like soft emeralds dangling in the moonlight. Only one word came to mind as Red gazed at him: Dangerous.
Relationships: Beckett (Vampire: The Masquerade)/Reader, Nines Rodriguez/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Red Lights

Some folks just shouldn’t have children. Whether it be they can’t financially handle one or just don’t want the responsibility to take care of one, it’d be so much easier to just not have a kid. Unfortunately, that’s not how life works, a night of carnal desires, stupid decisions, and poor planning can lead to a life of hell. 

Having unwanted children isn't a new trend, broken households have been on the rise since the sixties, and her story is just like any others. For the most part.

Her name was Red. Unbelievably unoriginal, but mildly appropriate; namesake such because she had been born with the most beautiful crimson hair. No other name would do.

When society labels you an outcast or a waste of human life there’s not much you can do. People will always have their prejudice and changing their minds only wastes your time and effort. Still, always being told you’re a worthless piece of garbage tends to make some people cling to the friends they do have. To an unhealthy degree...

She was the bastard child of a wealthy politician and cheap whore, a child of that pedigree would learn quickly not to let things get to her. Her father's wife, a plastic trophy toy indicative of the stereotype, didn’t like Red at all; one could even say she hated her. She never sought to blame her husband for being unfaithful; it was the child and that woman that were at fault. She didn’t look for the fault of her marriage or value herself enough to walk away from such a man. She was just as ugly as he was.

Red’s biological father didn’t care much for her either, seeing her as nothing more than a troublesome mouth to keep silent. Affairs were normal for the rich and powerful; however that didn’t mean it was okay to have the product of your affair front and center. Shut up and stay out of sight. 

As for her biological mother, well, she received a handsome bribe to keep her mouth shut. That woman dipped the moment she had the chance. No kid to take care of AND a hefty bribe; what more did she need. As a result, Red was dumped with her father.

For most of her childhood Red was surrounded by plastic smiles and glittering wallpaper, not that she was able to enjoy much of it. She spent most of her time alone; didn’t get a chance to make friends with any of the rich kids, her father forbade her from doing so. What wealthy tycoon in their right mind would allow their child to even converse with a mutt like her? Not a single one.

Despite her cold upbringing, she was thankful to her father for teaching her one important skill; trust no one. Her father was a slimy politician so it was only natural, she developed a natural defense and learned to be quiet and read people. People watching was how she spent most of her time, and she became quite skilled at observing behaviors. Learning what people wanted and how they would react to her saved Red many hardships.

When Red was finally of age she left, never looking back. No one helped her, no one looked for her, no one missed her, and she was finally free. Broke and homeless but free.  
That was two years ago.

Without any credible background or work history, Red was forced to accept the one job available; waitressing. More specifically the waitressing job was at a strip joint. However, beggars can’t be choosers, and when faced with the decision to eat or starve the choice seemed too good to pass up. Despite that, it was the first place she felt accepted and loved.

In a perverted sense of the word, the staff of that strip club became Red’s “family”. The owner and manager, Miss Evan, was like a caring mother who never took anyone’s shit. She was the first real positive female role model in Red’s life. The dancers took to referring to her as their little ‘sister’ and acted as a protective circle around Red, many of them had been through similar situations or even worse conditions. The head waitress and bartender, Vicky called her ‘the cherry you kind of wanted to pop’. A band of misfits, leaning on and supporting one another in this gamble called life, and Red was one of them. Society rejected them but they had one another so who gave a damn?

Life would have been fine for Red if it had just stayed the way it was. She would have been content. 

But life doesn’t work that way.

It was nearly closing time one night when Red’s world was flipped upside down. She was wiping down some of the tables when she heard the tell tail swing of the heavily tinted front door. Weird, I could have sworn I locked the door.

“Sorry, we’re closed!” Red called turning around to see a brutish-looking woman that made her voice die on her lips. The hair on the back of Red’s neck stood on end as she looked at the woman. Blonde hair hung neatly in a bob, a lean body, not feminine but lethal, and her eyes… thick heavy bags tugged at her narrow eyes, she looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. The most unsettling part was her stare, never wavering, piercing almost as if she could look into Red’s very soul. Red had seen this look before in her father’s eyes when she had been dropped into his care. A determination to rid his life of anything they deemed unclean. Parasite.

“M-may I help you?” Red flinched hoping her voice crack wasn't noticeable. Damn! I sound too timid. The woman gave her a once over, as if searching for something specific but not finding it she returned Red’s stare.

“Are you the proprietor of this establishment?” Her voice was soft, a bit squeaky and feminine, not at all what was to be expected after seeing her physic. Her lingual dexterity was phenomenal for one who seemed experienced in the dance of dirty money and whores.

Danger. Red swallowed the lump in her throat. This woman oozed bad news to Red. But it wasn’t her call to make.

“I’m not…but I can bring you to speak to her.” Let Evan decide this. When Red made no further motion or comment the woman snapped at her.

“Well, lead the way!”

Red jumped a little, a disgustingly bitter and familiar taste forming on her tongue. She motioned for the blonde to follow. In passing Red could smell the woman’s musk; she reeked of gunpowder and blood. An entirely new sensation bathed her at the scent. Her father had never smelled of this, death clung to this woman like a perfume. For a brief moment, she wondered what sort of danger this woman had brought, only to be yanked from her thoughts as they arrived in front of Evan’s office door. She wrapped a knock, then a pause, followed by the deep churn of a “Come in."

The two walked into Evan's office in silence aside from Red’s directions. The woman paid no mind and pushed passed causing Red’s shoulders to tense. Evan wasn’t too keen on strangers entering her office unless necessary.

“I-I’m sorry Miss, she just um…”

Evan removed her reading glasses and waved off the apology. 

“It’s fine, Red. A pleasure, to meet you, Miss-?”

The woman shifted to one side and popped out her hip. 

“Chastity, it’s the name I go by.”

Evan sighed and looked at Red.

“Red. Why don’t you step out for a moment?”

Red nodded and happily exited the room, closing the door behind her. She was uneasy about leaving Miss Evan with that woman but in reality, what would her presence change? Still, it didn’t mean Red couldn’t stand here patiently until they were done. She had nowhere to be.

After a bit of time the woman emerged and without a word left. Red stared after her in surprise before being startled by Evan’s call.

“Ma’am?...”

“That woman, Chastity, she’ll be working a few shifts here for a while. I want you to stay away from her.”

Evan placed the glasses back on her face as she shuffled through the papers. Red nodded, turning to resume her nightly rounds.

“Hey Red!”

Red stopped in her tracks and turned toward Evan.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Why not go home, you’ve already sanitized the entire club…”

Red shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t mind, anything to keep me out of that lonely little apartment.”

Evan stopped her work and looked up at Red with a sigh. A flash of concern crossed her eyes briefly. Normally she’d say something. Scold Red for being so reclusive, lecture her on needing to go out and make friends. But it was an argument she had with Red far too often, and tonight she was too tired to repeat an old argument.

“…”

The moment hung in pregnant silence before Evan playfully let out a scoff.

“Maybe you should get a cat.”

Red giggled in response.

“Goodnight Red, go home and get some rest.”

“Goodnight Miss Evan.”

Red smiled heading into the locker room, changing into her normal baggy jacket and jean shorts with stockings. She couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that came with that woman. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it.

As she stepped out into the cold night air she saw the dust settling beneath the glow of street lamps and the smell of the city filling her. Santa Monica was never really a dull place to be but between the witching hour and dawn, it was peacefully still. Some may even say it's deathly quiet. Red liked it that way. She walked down the road to the city sounds; car alarms, dog barks, emergency sirens drowned out by the raging silence.

Silence.

This was her favorite, the thing she never wanted to let go of.


	2. Emerald Eyes

The club’s normal flow of customers and smooth transition of dancers kept Red on her toes. Busy was the way she liked it. Fortunately, the club’s patrons allowed her to do just as Evan had instructed; steer clear of Chastity, she wouldn’t have sought her out regardless.

As the night progressed all seemed habitual until Chastity came up to dance. Red watched in perplexed awe as the woman moved virtually robotically, like a machine, no feeling, no sass, and all with an inhuman stare.  _ Why does she move like that? _

“You good Red?” Shelly probed giving Red a solid pat on the shoulder knocking her off balance a bit.

“Mm…yeah…” Red rubbed her shoulder and revolved back to the counter.

“You sure?” she cocked an eyebrow.  _ She’s too observant...or am I showing too much of my emotions? _

“Well…” Red observed the tray she held focusing on her next words, “…I have a bad feeling about this woman…”

Shelly gave a knowing nod.

“She is probably just another drifter, trying to make it big and took this job as a means of money.”  _ Always so reassuring… _

Red looked at the woman. She went through the motions of the job, but she certainly didn’t look like a performer. Surely someone interested in the big business wouldn’t pass up any opportunity to perform. And how she held herself the first night Red had met her, almost as if she was bothered by speaking to another human. She held an uncanny resemblance to Red’s father and it irked her to no end being treated like she was still at home.

“Yeah…you might be right…”

“Chill~” Shelly slapped a hand on Red again, “This is barely the place for conspiracy theories to happen!”

“Only scandals here!” Vicky added from behind the counter, shouting to be heard above the music.

Shelly shoved her thumb in the direction of Vicky with a knowing smirk as if to have that statement validate her own.

Red chuckled as she addressed her poor shoulder. Another shout from the bar grabbed both girl’s attention.

“Yo Red! Got a live one!”

Both women turned in time to take in the view of the breathtakingly gorgeous man that sauntered through the doorway. All three women stilled at his presence. A man sculpted like a Greek god, his skin almost as pale and smooth as the marble Michelangelo used to create David. Chin length hair, just as red if not more than Red’s hair. Dressed head to toe in designer clothes; Gucci, Versace, Prada, the man looked like he stepped off a runway. Yet the thing that imprisoned Red’s attention were his eyes. Like soft emeralds dangling in the moonlight. Only one word came to mind as Red gazed at him:  _ Dangerous _ .

“Hubba hubba!” Shelly purred fanning herself. The man turned at Shelly’s call, causing Red to blush for her.

“Gah! You made him look this way!”

Shelly smiled beckoning her fingers towards the man before winking and blowing a kiss.

“That’s fine by me.” 

Red spun back to see the man bearing a devilish grin, a glint of play-boyish mischief in his eyes. Vicky and Shelly ruptured into giggles.  _ How embarrassing. _ Red watched shamefully as the two girls indulged in flirting. She turned back to see his reaction and in doing so locked eyes with him. His smile immediately softened at the blatant inexperience written on her face. Blood rushed to her cheeks and quickly turned back to the bar desperately wanting to avoid his gaze. That didn’t protect her from the heavy feeling of his stare resting on her back and traveling down her body. It felt almost predatory, sweeping her features giving rise to her fight or flight instinct. She didn’t like the feeling of being  _ examined _ .

Red braved a look back to see that he had chosen a table in the far corner.  _ No no no that is one of my tables! _ He looked up again, this time deliberately trying to make eye-contact with just Red.  _ No! I’m just imagining it! _

The giggles had died down by now and both women beside Red began to chatter to each other.

“Fuck! He’s so damn sexy!” Vicky whined, ”Can you imagine what’s under that shirt?”

“I’m more interested in what’s in those designer jeans.” Shelly drooled.

Red gagged a bit at their equally disturbing reactions.  _ Surely one of them would jump at the chance to talk to them... _

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Red froze.  _ No… _ Shelly’s expression was all too familiar, sly and mischievous, like a cat that ate the canary.

“Shelly…”

Vicky snickered, “Check the rotation hon, whose table is he at?”

Red began to pale;  _ Not you too Vicky... _ She looked back at Shelly pleadingly.

“W-why don’t you take this one, didn’t you say you wanted to find out what’s in those designer jeans?”

“Sorry Love! I’m on my break…’sides I ain’t even a waitress…” With a light shove, and a lot of nervous unbalance on Red’s part, Shelly managed to throw her hard enough she almost stumbled into the table. A solid arm cushioned her form before it went tumbling into the table. Brown eyes flickered up to be captured in the gaze of emeralds. Soft laughter made the man’s shoulder shake as Red let out a meek yelp pulling herself away from him. He was so tall he didn’t even need to stand to catch her.

“I-I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”

The man’s hands slid away from her hips making her almost ache at the loss of touch, she hadn’t noticed that he hadn’t let her go completely just yet.

“Are  _ you  _ hurt? That was quite a fall.” He gave a gentle smile. His voice was deep and masculine, it made tingles travel up the back of her skull.  _ Dangerous... _

“A-ah, I’m fine, thank you for…er…breaking my fall, W-would you like a drink, I can offer you something on the house as an apology.”

He hummed tilting his head but never once looking away from Red.

“Thank you but no, I don’t drink.”

Red nodded, fixating her attention to her order slip, hoping to escape the man’s heated gaze.  _ Stop staring! _

“C-c-can I get you anything else sir?”

He let his eyes wander a bit, examining her. Red fidgeted under the scrutiny, really not liking the attention. Red could feel her mind screaming at her.  _ This gaze...like a predator...dangerous.  _ The man broke into a soft smile averting his eyes as if reading her mind.

“ **_Your name_ ** .”

Red squeaked at the seductive purr dripping from his velvety voice. Emerald eyes locked on to prey. He wore a small grin, but the look on his face was far from flirtation, it was almost…predatory. Red’s voice had been stolen for a moment; the blood in her head rushing to her ears at his words. His words were like a spell making Red’s knees shake and her very being quiver with sudden carnal urges.  _ Not good!  _ She’d never been very sexual, in fact, she had no sexual experience at all, such things had seemed trivial in comparison. But at this moment she felt urges for a complete stranger…and she disliked it very much.

“Red.” She finally started with a strained voice.

The man gave her a quick flash of his teeth responding to her with vigor, “Ashe.”

Their hands touched briefly, his touch icy, triggering Red’s temperature to flair hot.

She pulled away forcing herself to look back at the order slip, the lack of eye contact almost painful.

“Water please.”

“I’ll be right back with your water sir!” Red’s voice broke as she scampered away to the bar, an almost immediate need to flee from him.  _ I don’t want these feelings, these desires. _

Her coworkers were all too eager for her return as well, just not for the same reason.

“Water…” Red sighed in defeat laying her head on the counter. Vicky rushed to get water while Shelly slung an arm around Red’s waist.

“How’d it go? Shit! He’s totally checking you out right now!”

“Oh god…” Red sighed.  _ This was just another customer!  _ She reasoned with herself. _ But dammit I’m awful at flirting, and with someone this smooth of an operator, it was like a duckling trying to pick up a wolf. _ She much preferred the ones who shout and hollered their thoughts; she could at least ignore them and have an excuse for being aloof. But not so with the handsome princely types, they were Red’s kryptonite. And this one specifically felt like a drug, and she knew she’d be addicted and messed up if she tried him out.

“I’d fuck him…”

“Vicky!” Red blushed profusely as Vicky came back with the water and started fanning herself. Thankfully the light heart commentary from her friends was serving as a cool down because she didn’t know how much more of him she could handle.

“Hey! I’m just saying I mean look at him!”

_ I have been. _

“Not to mention he’s totally into you!” Shelly teased, “there’s a topless woman on the stage right now and he’s staring at you.”

_ I almost toppled over him and barely could form a full sentence in front of him of course he’s staring. _

Red’s features whitened at the thought. She dismissed both of them with a wave and turned back to the table. He was watching her. His eyes never left her form.  _ Why me? _ It frustrated her. She steeled herself and walked up to the man.

“Here you are, sir.”

“Thank you,” he pets her wrist before she could pull away causing her to reflexively yank her hand back almost knocking over the table again. Yet again his movements were quick and the table stabilized.  _ He’s quick. _

“Y-you’re welcome.” Red mumbled, “Feel free to call for anything else.”

Red scampered back to the bar with a knot in her throat and her heart in her stomach.

“Chicken!” Vicky scolded, “You should have asked for his number at least!”

Red stuck her tongue out at Vicky and gleefully went to attend a different, noisier patron hollering for a refill.

The crowd roared as the next dancer entered the stage. Chastity. Red couldn’t help but stop and stare as the woman began to dance.  _ She sure is an enigma. _

Oblivious to the stare of another enigma.

After Chastity’s routine dance the night went on as per usual. Red had all but forgotten about her worries again, gladly turning tables and refilling drinks. She was busy wiping down a table for the next customer when a gentle hand caressed her hip. Red squealed nearly knocking over the table. The entity captured her, saving both her and the table but trapping her against it. Turning her head to see the patron from earlier his green eyes looking down at her softly. Ashe.

_ Too close! _

“E-excuse you!”

He smiled stepping away from her.

“Sorry! Sorry! I was reacting faster than I was thinking! Haha…You were having a wardrobe malfunction, I was trying to fix it.” He gestured to her skirt, which had somehow become upturn. 

“Kyah!” She shrieked and pushed the fabric down.

Some patrons hooted and hollered at Red’s ‘show’. Ashe’s icy glare silenced their shouts.

“Why didn’t you just tell me! You didn’t have to touch me yoursel-”

“ **_Why don’t you wear this?_ ** ” He turned back to Red offering her his wool coat. For a brief moment, Red’s body moved as if obeying his question like a command, but the tiny voice started screaming.  _ Something isn’t right, I can’t take this coat, pull away!  _ Red pulled her arm back with a violent jerk.

“What?! N-no, are you crazy I can’t do that!”

The man grimaced looking almost surprised and disappointed, he allowed his gaze to fix on the other patrons then back to Red.

“Why are you in a place like this?”

Red looked away.

“Pardon me, but that’s none of your business.”

_ Who are you to judge, you come here to pay women to undress! _

The man looked at her pensively before giving up.

“Fair enough, but you also seem quite cold in that outfit…I’ll leave it here  **_in case you want it._ ** ” He placed the coat on the DJ counter and gave her a wink before returning to his seat. Red blushed as she saw him smile at her again.

She gave the coat a menacing sideways glance. What was he getting at? She couldn’t stand men who tried to bed her.  _ Was that his end goal? To get me in his bed? _

Red scoffed haughtily but still found herself examining the coat every time she passed.  _ It’s natural to put up a defense, especially after being hurt and abused so many times, so why does denying his offer feel so…wrong. _ Red desired desperately to have people to love it was one of her many faults but in the same instance, she knew the risk of being too naive.

A couple more rounds later she found herself holding the coat with gentle hands. It was soft and the scent of jasmine mixed with fresh mint clung to it. She wanted to wrap it around her body, it would have probably engulfed her petite form, but a patron called her attention. As if breaking a spell she placed the coat down and scurried off to work. 

Much to the disappointment of her audience of one. She had effectively distracted him from his reason for coming into this establishment, but he could care less. It was a carnal instinct that took over him the moment he set eyes on her.

He wanted her to wear his coat; one could argue his obvious reason was that she was scantily dressed and she looked very cold but a more accurate answer would be his selfish desire to see her in something that belonged to him. Laying claim to a prize. A feeling he’d admit he hadn’t felt in a long while. Like the awakening of an ancient beast and its hunger scared him a bit.

As the night went on she became increasingly aware she was in a skimpy outfit. It annoyed her. She got into her head a lot, but this was taking the cake, why was she so torn over a stranger’s coat? She pushed down her feelings of unease.  _ It’s all in your head. _

She refocused her mind determined to see to the end of her shift where she could finally usher the drunken patrons out the door, shushing their slurred pleas for ‘one more round _ ’ _ . Some patrons were far more enjoyable than others.

“C’mon Red! The party’s just begun!!” They slurred trying to get a bit more action.

“Should I call you a cab?” Red giggled.

“Nah, I got him.” A sober patron said tugging his friend to the car.

“Have a nice night Red!”

“You too, be safe!” She called after them.  _ Not all who come in here are so bad. _

“They seem like a handful” A light chuckle rang out startling Red. Ashe. Red took a step back, feeling a bit wary of the godlike face so close. In the club’s open lighting he looked even more like a deity.

“They’re pretty harmless,” Red muttered shyly.  _ He’s too close...I need distance... _

“Oh!” Red quickly scampered to the DJ counter retrieving the coat and returning Ashe.

“Th-thanks for lending it to me, though I never got to use it.” The man smiled taking Red’s hand instead of the coat and bringing it to his lips. Red blushed brightly at the gesture.  _ Pull away! _ He kissed her palm lightly letting his lips travel to her wrist for a moment before pulling away.

“ **_Keep it, I find it suits you better anyway._ ** ”

“No!” Red was startled by the firmness in her voice. Though Ashe didn’t seem deterred by her tone, in fact, he looked intrigued, raising an amused perfect eyebrow at her.

“I-I mean, I can’t accept this!” Red squeaked looking at the coat, the last thing she needed was for some hunky guy to give her something so expensive and then turn around and expect something from her in return.

“I’m serious, you look way better in it than me.” Ashe genuinely goofed cracking a less seductive and more heartwarming grin. It made Red pause and look down at the fur.  _ He wants something, don’t trust him, you don’t even know him. _

“Why...? Why are you giving me, a complete stranger, a coat that looks like it cost more than my apartment?”

His brow furrowed at her question but she continued before he could respond.

“If your goal is to sleep with me then it's not gonna happen, I’m not some broad who can be bought so you might as well take the coat back.”

She lifted the coat more directly this time.

He remained silent but his frown was replaced with a soft smile.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to sleep with you.”

His blunt honesty made Red take a step back. The shock was evident in her features. So he continued.

“But it wasn’t my immediate goal, when I walked in and saw someone as beautiful as you I got a little ahead of myself, I thought ‘ _ Hey! She’s breathtaking, I want to talk to her.’” _

__

Dumbfounded Red could only stare at him.

“ **_The coat is for you, I think you’d look irresistible in it_ ** . Also, I guess you could say I was a little pissed when I saw those men eyeing you up, so I was hoping you’d accept the coat for my own personal reasons too.”

He smiled slyly as he watched Red absentmindedly hold the coat closer to her chest; in the end, he got her to keep it. Heaving a small sigh he looked around the now empty strip club, his mission could wait a bit while he had some fun.

“I guess I’ll let you be, so you can close up shop. I hope to see you tomorrow as well?”

She nodded absentmindedly.

“ **_Until then._ ** ”

He cradled her hand in his placing another gentle kiss on her wrist before taking his leave. Red stood there for what seemed like hours, trying desperately to move, but her body was so shocked it refused to move. No man had ever openly flirted with her like that…it made her wonder what he wanted from her. She felt dizzy.

For once she wanted to leave as soon as possible. The movement of her legs was slow and heavy as she made her way to the changing room. Once inside and confirming she was alone Red gently placed down the coat and began to undress.  _ It’s just a stupid coat and he’d admitted to wanting to sleep with me, I should be disgusted, uninterested...right? _ Her mind was elsewhere as she rummaged through her locker, she didn’t even notice Chastity standing behind her with a fully loaded hand pistol.

“Got a date?”

Red shrieked flipping around and landing flat against the lockers with an echoing slam.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t know-“

The words caught in her throat when she saw the gun.  _ I told you. Dangerous! _

“Handsome fellow, no?” The woman rolled her finger over the trigger.

“P-please…” Red whimpered, scared for her life. Chastity examined Red for a long hard moment, taking in the way her skin raised goosebumps as her eyes stayed trained to the silver pistol. She brought the gun up, closer to her face capturing Red’s frightened brown eyes.

“If I were you I would stay away from that man.” And with that Chastity pocketed the gun and left.

Red felt her body drain of energy as she slid down to the floor. Her legs were on fire and she wanted so badly to puke.  _ Dangerous _ . Her instincts were correct.


	3. Warning Shots

Red did her best to avoid Chastity after the gun incident. Truthfully she wanted nothing to do with the psychotic woman…or Ashe. She told Miss Evan about the gun, and in turn, Evan spoke to Chastity, but without solid proof of the gun’s existence, nothing could be done. Evan tried to think lightly that perhaps Chastity had made some bad choices that she was running from and that’s why she would have a gun. Red didn’t care; she just didn’t want to get in her line of fire.

She couldn’t help but think about what Chastity said to her. About not getting close to Ashe…Did the two know each other…is he the reason she has the gun?

“Mind in the clouds Red?” Ashe asked, brushing some hair out of Red’s face. Red squeaked, pulling back some. _Shit!_

“S-sorry, I was just thinking about the schedules.” It had been nearly a month since Ashe started coming to the club and every night he found a way to capture most of Red’s time. And how could she possibly avoid him when Shelly and Vicky went out of their way to help him corner her. They disregarded her concerns and said repeatedly that she ‘ _just needed to get laid.’_

Shelly even told him numerous times that she’d dress Red in a nice little outfit and have her dance for him but he dismissed the idea, simply enjoying her company was enough.

“You seem tense.” He gave a concerned stare. She shifted slightly pretending to focus on the slips of paper that aligned the bar. _Why the hell is Vicky taking so long?_

“I-I’m fine…” She tried to give him a reassuring smile. However, Ashe was no fool, he could easily see through her charade.

“You are a horrible liar.” He laughed at her pout and gave a crooked smile.

“NOW WELCOME TO THE STAGE: CHASTITY!” The DJ threw on Chastity’s number as she danced onto the stage. Ashe stilled and turned his attention, the club’s lights blocking Red a full view of his face. She was the only girl he ever turned to the stage for. And it seemed like he was the only patron she acknowledged. Their eyes were locked in a heated glare. Red’s heart fluttered a bit as Chastity’s glare fell onto her, so far the woman hadn’t acted upon her word, but Red knew she was playing with fire. She assumed the two were together, what with the way they looked at one another, and her very clear threat to stay away from him. She had to avert her eyes back to the slips on the counter. It was stupid to be upset over it; she had just met Ashe after all and didn’t know much about him. Being jealous was highly unreasonable.

As if reading her mind Ashe suddenly offered his hand to Red smiling softly when she hesitantly gave it to him and kissed her fingertips.

She yelped trying to tug her hand away and looking at Chastity in fear. Ashe let out a deep laugh.

[ **“You shouldn’t come in tomorrow.”** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\))

“H-huh?!” Red whipped back towards him in shock. He in turn ran a thumb along the back of her hand in thought.

“Heh…your hand is so soft…”

“S-stop that! What do you mean I shouldn’t come in tomorrow?”

Ashe reluctantly pulled away. His perfect eyes looking down and a hand came up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ask for tomorrow night off. I promise I’ll come to visit you the night after, just…[ **don’t come in tomorrow**](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) ** _._ **” His voice made her tremble but that didn’t stop Red from giving Ashe a stern questionable stare.

“[ **Promise me.** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) ” He returned her stare with a demanding look. This time his voice caused a different feeling, one of fear. She hesitated a moment. _Don’t trust him!_ She opened her mouth to layout her condition.

“Evan, Shelly, Vicky…everyone here…no one is going to be hurt tomorrow…right?” Her voice trembled at the thought. Ashe nodded and ran a thumb over her knuckle.

“None of your friends will be hurt…I just want to make sure you don’t get caught up in tomorrow's drama…”

_But what if he’s lying, why do I believe him?!_ She silently nodded. _No! demand for an explanation!_ A smile blessed his beautiful features.

“Chastity is an ex…I need to make sure she understands we are through. I’d rather you didn’t see that. [ **_I’ll show you my gratitude when we see each other again_ ** . ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) ” His voice took an adultery tone making Red pull away a bit. He chuckled at her expression. _An ex? That makes sense...But why would he come to the place his ex-girlfriend works… what did you plan to do tomorrow...was she stalking him or was he stalking her...Wait?Gratitude?…_

Red pulled her hand away completely.

“Why do you need me gone? Why should I care about seeing you tell off an ex? It’s not like we’re together!” _That sounded harsher than I had meant it to._ Ashe chuckled seductively.

“I didn’t want to have you think of me any differently. Chastity is a bit mild-tempered and I don’t think hearing us argue will shine the most flattering light on me. I am hoping to get you into bed after all.”

“S-stop saying that!” _So vulgar!_ Red hissed looking left and right to make sure no one was close enough to hear his words.

“I told you that’s not going to happen at all. Period!” She glared at Ashe who wore a pout.

“Never? [ **_Do you dislike me that badly?_ ** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\))” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

_Shit._ Red averted her gaze.

“I don’t know you...and y-you barely know me, do you just jump into bed with whoever you find attractive? Sorry to break it to you but I’m not that kind of girl!”

Ashe gave an amused hum taping his slender finger against his mouth.

“It’s because you’re not that type of girl that I want you! The fact that you’re beautiful is an added bonus.” His eye locked with Reds. “To be honest I’ve only ever slept with one other person in my lifetime, the biggest mistake I’ve ever made if I do say so myself…” He trailed off with a somber expression, his gaze falling on the same slips on the bar as Vicky came back and tried miserably to make it look like she wasn’t eavesdropping. 

“I-i’m sorry to hear that” Red offered weakly. Ashe gave a shrug.

“That choice led me down an unexpected and dark path but it wasn’t all bad, I did end up here,” He let his face moved closer to hers with what looked like a genuine smile, “I’m not just trying to get in bed with you, I want to get to know you. I mean it when I say I want you, your heart, and your body. I don’t want you to look back a few months from now and regret having met me.”

_What in the heck do I say in response to that?_

“B-but you don’t **know** me…” Red reminded him wearily.

“I desperately want to. I know you have a high tolerance for assholes and you like the color red” He offered his hand again. It was so much bigger than hers...and so much colder.

“How do you know I like the color red?” Her voice was somewhat of a dazed whisper as she traced her fingers over his.

“Well that first night we met you couldn’t take your eyes off of me, either you really like red…” He leaned in closer with a goofy smile, “or you really like me!”

“Pfft” Red rolled her eyes pulling away slightly, “I was staring because you were creeping me out!”

“Creeping you out? I’m not creepy! Am I?” Ashe feigned hurt turning to Vicky who struggled to hold back her laughter. Red couldn’t stop from letting out a small giggle herself. Ashe all but melted turning back to her with soft eyes. 

“I gotta step out and make a call real quick,” Ashe stood from the barstool pulling Red to him and trapping her body close to his. Pressing a kiss to her wrist to start he slid his lips lower to kiss her palm then her fingertips before resting his forehead on hers, “[ **_Think I could get a goodbye kiss?_ ** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\))”

“You wish!” her voice wavered with the remaining laugh. Ashe chuckled whispering, “Worth a shot. I’ll be right back.” Gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

With that, he released her and headed for the exit. Red watched him leave before returning to the counter.

“Only you can get away with calling a hot guy creepy...why can’t I have a drop-dead gorgeous man come in here and do that to me.” Vicky snorted.

“Vicky…”

“He’s like…a modern-day Fabio, god I’m so jealous of you, you’re such a lucky bitch!”

Red rolled her eyes.

“Fabio? Don’t you think you indulge in those romance novels a little too much?”

“Think about it Red, on the first night he offered you his coat so that you were showing off your goods, then he tried to fix your outfit, he opens doors for you, pulls out chairs for you, kisses your hands, practically worships the ground you walk on…from what I see he came to this nudity bar to sweep a work-a-holic princess off of her feet. So get swept away dammit! Accept your Fabio before I try to steal him!”

Red wrinkled her nose in distaste. _We don’t even know each other that well!_

“He’s still a guy who came to a nudity-bar... And you heard him.” Red sighed. “He’s admitted several times that he wants to sleep with me!”

“Ooh, I’m **SO** sorry he’s open and honest with you too. Seriously do you hear yourself? He’s told you upfront, ‘ _I think you’re hot’, ‘I want to fuck you’, ‘please be my girl_ ’. Don’t you get mad when a guy tries to hide his intentions, this is like the complete opposite?”

“He could be lying!”

“Here’s a thought! He’s been honest with you why not do the same? If you don’t like him tell him! Don’t string the poor thing along!” Vicky tried to keep the venom out of her voice but frustration was seeping through. Red looked down in revelation and shame. _Am I really just stringing him along?_

“I-I don’t know how to feel okay?” she fought back against the sudden tears. Vicky instantly felt as if she just kicked a puppy.

“I’m sorry but...shit...Listen, Red, I say give him a chance, he’s good to you and you open up around him” Reaching over the counter Vicky gave her hand a firm squeeze with a smile. _Vicky is right. It’s been a month, and he’s always been so kind and sweet to me. He cheers me up and he does seem like he wants to get to know me._

“Okay…” Red returned the smile.

“Good. Because just from the way he dresses I can tell he’s a good fuck and you’ll be thanking me when your ankles are up in the air-”

Red waved her hand in front of her face.

“Please stop.”

Vicky let out an exaggerated laugh.

“I’m jealous of you hoe!”

Red gave Vicky a deadpan stare before pushing away from the counter and heading in the direction of Miss Evan’s office.

“Where are you going?”

Red stopped and fidgeted a little, thinking hard on how to respond.

“To ask Evan for a day off.”

Vicky’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

“ **_You?!_ ** A day off?! Why on earth would you-” realization illuminated her features and a sly smile stretched across her face, “No way! Did Ashe put you up to this!? Are you guys going on a date?! Holy shit this is like such a huge step for you!”

“No, it’s not because of Ashe!” _Not to go on a date with him at least._ “ I just need some time to myself for a day, do something other than work.” _It’s not a lie really, seriously I could do with some time away from Chasity and Ashe._

“ _Riiight_ ,” she gave a playful wink. A wink that instantly made Red regret her decision to even say anything. With a flash of her tongue at Vicky, she hurried towards Evan’s office.

“I’ll be right back to deliver those drinks!”

Standing in front of the door she practiced in her head what she would say. ‘ _Hey, Evan I know I never ask for this but can I have the day off tomorrow out of the blue giving you no prep time to find a fill-in for me, Oh? Why do you ask? Just because some customer told me to.’_ That made her shake her head. _I can’t believe I’m doing what he asked._ After a calming deep breath, she gently knocked on the door. Moments ticked by before Evan called for her to enter.

“Red?... Is everything alright?” Evan stopped her paperwork adjusting her glasses. Red swallowed heavily. _Okay, Red, easy peasy just say hello and ask casually..._

“May I have tomorrow off?” _You are a dumbass._ Red winced at her neglect to even greet Evan before blurting out her request.

A silence filled the air as the words left Red’s mouth. Evan seemed quite taken aback.

“ _YOU_ …want time off…? YOU?”

She gave a concerned stare expecting an explanation. When one wasn’t given she pried for more.

“Red, you’ve never asked for time off before, is something wrong?”

“N-no I just…um…” _I’m just doing what a customer told me to do even though I barely know him, nothing wrong with that. Yeah no, what I’m doing is stupid, and makes no sense. So why the hell am I doing this?!_ A mild throb in her chest was her answer. _Because for some reason I can’t say no to him…_ Taking a shaky breath Red willed up a lie.

“…I’ve been tired lately and I just thought some rest would do me some good.”

Evan gave another hard look before smiling brightly. She always kept hounding Red about getting more sleep and rest when she needed it. For all Evan knew she was following her advice.

“Of course, take as much time as you need.”

“Thank you. But I just need tomorrow, that’s all.” 

“Only one day? You should take more time than that, go do an activity, meet someone nice. You never know where Mr. or Mrs. Right could be.”

“One day is really enough! I don’t need to go too crazy.” _One could say I’m doing this because of a mister. Couldn’t tell you if he was the right one though._

“Suit yourself, I still think it’d be a good idea, I’ll see if I can get Lily to cover your shift.” Evan turned her eyes to the old macintosh pulling up the schedule.

“I’ll go ask her!” Red offered already halfway out the door.

“That’d be great, let me know if she can!” Evan called after as Red closed the office door. 

_Okay, Lily where are you?_ She scanned the main floor to see if she was currently in rotation. Not finding her she turned on her heel to walk through the curtains past the private rooms to get to the employee lounge. Before she could pass by the third room she was forcefully dragged in, the curtains whipping around her with the force of the movement. Her cry strained against a hand as she tried frantically to break free, resorting to biting. The assailant cried out and pushed her away. It was Chastity.

“Stay Quiet!” She threatened in a hushed tone.

Red did as she was told, fear taking over her body as she remembered their last encounter.

“It seems to have taken quite the liking to you.” She grimaced nursing her hand. _What?_

“Take this.” She forced a small package into Red’s palm, “Put that on and do not take it off.” Red could only stare too frightened to do or say anything. “NOW!” Chastity hissed. Fear crawled up her spine as she opened the box to find a small rosary. She looked back up.

“Why…?”

“I told you to stay away from it but you didn’t listen,” She quickly pulled out a flask and dumped the contents onto Red’s head.

“Hey!” _This woman is insane!_

“Listen and for God’s sake listen well, that…THING…will kill you and everyone here, but I can kill it first IF you help me.”

Fear started to rattle Red’s entire being once again and a burning sensation crept along the back of her head. Trapped in a confined space with a mentally unstable person with a gun. If she ran would Chastity shoot her? Could she even run? Her legs felt like jello! _Dammit!_

“T-thing??”

“That ‘man’ you’ve been with, it’s not human and it will kill you unless I put a stop to it.”

Red said nothing as Chastity moved to look past the curtains, her blonde hair barely swaying with the movement. From here Red could see Chastity didn’t move like a normal person, she moved like a soldier. Like she’d gone through years of training. 

“I’ve got a plan and you’ve got a simple part. Tomorrow you will lore **_it_ ** into this room, at 2200 hours and then you will leave, got it?” She squared her shoulder looking back at Red. This was the first real look Red had gotten of the woman since the first day they met. Though her features were feminine and beautiful the scowl that was on her face sharpened her features making her far less pleasing to be scrutinized by.

“Is that clear?” And her voice, had they been talking about anything else her voice would have been pleasant. 

“It-?”

“The vampire!” Her blonde hair started to come undone as she snarled impatiently.

“ **_V-vampire_ **?! Really?!... You really are insane…”

Chastity’s hand shot out and wrapped around Red’s arm squeezing harshly spoiling her attempt to back out and flee. The smaller woman let out a startled cry struggling against the offending hold. Chastity paid no mind and brought her face inches from Reds.

“The man you’ve been flirting with is a vampire, short and simple. A blood-sucking spawn of the devil, born in this world through sin. The only purpose it has here is to feed. **You are in danger**.”

“A-ashe…?”

Chastity nodded grimly.

“Tomorrow night, don’t be late.” with that, she pushed past the tormented girl and was gone.


	4. Tea and Toucans

Shock cemented Red in place as she still clutched the rosary, her hair still slick from the mysterious liquid in that flask. There was no questioning it now.  _ That woman is insane. Ashe…a vampire?!  _ Red’s head started to ache _. This is a giant mess, what was Chastity planning? What was Ashe planning?! Was he in on this, were they working together?! _ Red was scared now more than ever.  _ What was going to happen tomorrow? …And what would happen to everyone here; Shelly, Vicky, Miss Evan…? Should I tell someone? Would anyone believe me? _

Waiting until her breathing evened out she pushed past the curtains, her legs moving without her command.  _ I should tell Evan!  _ She continued to walk to the main floor.  _ Evan’s office is in the other direction, turn around!  _ Eyes scanning across the main room she spotted Ashe who was chatting with Vicky. As soon as her eyes laid on him a shaky breath escaped, she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding it.  _ No not him! Evan! Tell Evan! _

Legs moving on their own again she closed the distance between them, catching Vicky’s eye first, the smile she wore flipped into a worried pout causing Ashe to turn as well. Both froze.

“R-red?! Why are you crying? And why are you soaked?!” Vicky pushed her way out from behind the bar, her hand coming out to capture a wet strand of Red’s hair. Ashe was out of his seat too, his finger gently brushing over her cheek wiping away a tear. She hadn’t even noticed she was crying.

“I-”  _ I don’t even know where to start. _ She looked down weakly at the rosary still wrapped around her palm. Ashe followed her gaze and scowled. His large hand reached down to the wooden necklace and the world seemed to slow as Red held her breath again. Thick fingers pinched the beads and lifted the item into his own hand, it moved like a snake as he gave it a once over.  _ He picked it up. Of course, he did, he's a normal human being. Chastity is the nut case. _

“Chastity…”

“Chastity?! She did this to you? I’m gonna kick that bitch’s ass! Where is she?” Vicky growled scanning the area.

“Red…” Ashe’s voice sent shivers down her back as he gently let his hand slid down her back in a soothing motion, “How much more time do you have left of your shift?”

“Thirtyish minutes,”  _ What do you plan to do?  _ Ashe turned to Vicky.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Is there any way Red can leave early?” He turned back to her, “I’ll walk you home.”

“What? No, I don’t need-”

“What if she tries to follow you Red?” Vicky reasoned, “I’ll tell Evan, Ashe keep her safe for me, yeah? I’m gonna find this bitch.”

“ [ **Vicky I’ll handle it, just let your boss know I’m taking Red home.** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) ” Red watched in dazed awe as Vicky nodded without arguing.  _ This isn’t like you, Vicky, you never just agree to something someone tells you to do... _ He rested a firm hand on the small of Red’s back.

“W-wait my stuff, I can’t walk home in this.”

“Locker room is in the back, I’ll take her.”

Ashe didn’t move away from Red but he allowed Vicky’s arm to replace his.

“I’ll wait for you right here.”

She gave Ashe a vacant nod and allowed Vicky to guide her to the back. Standing to the side Vicky helped Red pull out her clothing and watched to doors for any sign of Chastity. When she was finished Vicky went to shut the locker for her.

“Wait!” Red stopped the door and reached into the locker pulling out the coat Ashe gave her the first time they met. The two women quickly made their way back to the bar area.

Ashe gave a small reassuring smile when he saw Red had put on the jacket but he didn’t have time to dwell on what it all meant.

“Text me as soon as you’re home. I’m going to let Evan know you’re leaving, that bitch can kiss her job goodbye.” Vicky gave Red a reassuring gentle hug, her hand smoothing Red’s hair then she turned to Ashe with a stern look. “I’m trusting you to get her home safe. No funny business or I’ll end you.”

Ashe just gave a reassuring nod.

“She’s in good hands.”

He slid her hand into his, the size dwarfing her own, and led her out of the tinted front doors. It was a foreign feeling to leave the place she’s called home for so long with someone in hand. A path she had walked a thousand times alone yet now she had someone to share it with, no more silence, instead it was replaced by the steady hammering of her own heart. With a fluid flick of his wrist, Ashe pulled Red closer, close enough to smell his expensive cologne. Jasmine and mint. The scent brought back nostalgic memories of when they first met. It seemed so long ago now.

Lost in the memories combined with his comforting smell Red was startled to hear a chuckle so close to her ear. Locking eyes with Ashe, her breath was immediately pulled from her lungs as she looked upon all his beauty.

“I’m not entirely sure where to go…” He mused the smile never leaving his lips. Warmth flooded her cheeks in embarrassment, her eyes breaking away for some sort of relief.

“Oh! Right! I usually cut through here,” she pulled him through an open alleyway walking a bit more briskly. Silence settled over the pair but it was quickly drowned out by the rhythm of her heart slamming against her chest.  _ So loud...I wonder if Ashe can hear it. _

Ever the clairvoyant Ashe squeezed Red’s hand as if in reassurance and then slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his solid form. Though his form was solid it offered no warmth. Reflexively Red pulled the coat tighter around herself.

“Where is it that you live?” Ashe wondered aloud, allowing his thumb to rub dull circles on Red’s waist. Perhaps as a gesture of comfort.

“In an apartment above Trip’s pawnshop.”  _ Is it safe to tell him this? Too late now. _

His beautiful lips tugged down in a displeased scowl.

“That area isn’t exactly safe…”  _ Shit, this is why I never have people over. _

“It’s cheap.” Red retorted coldly out of shame and a tad annoyance.  _ I can’t afford any place better, waitresses don’t get tipped all that great you know? _

Ashe pulled Red closer when he felt her begin to pull away.

“I should know, I used to live there when I first moved to Santa Monica.” Red looked up at him a bit startled.

“You did?” She felt her heart start to hammer away again.  _ Ugh, why am I excited about having this in common with him? I really am desperate for any sort of connection… _

Ashe didn’t smile, in fact, he looked kind of upset.

“That place is where they send most of the new…” He paused, deeming what he was going to say to be too much. For a moment he was quiet, his eyes falling onto Red’s as she looked up at him with bright-eyed curiosity. He rarely talked about himself and she drank up any opportunity to learn more about him. That doe-eyed expression made his inside constrict, the predator inside responding to such an innocent look with hunger. Quickly he shook his head and continued with a steady voice.

“The place I used to work for provided it for me, they put a lot of newbies in that place, and if they are anything like how I used to be then I would consider finding somewhere else to stay.”

Red wrinkled her nose at such a sentiment.

“It’s literally the only place I can afford, I don’t exactly make a fortune working for a strip club.” Shaking her head she turned back to Ashe trying her best not to be affected by her financial hardships or shitty place to live, “what did you mean by ‘how you used to be’?”

Ashe seemed to fidget, obviously not wanting to admit any wrongdoings to Red.

“Not this, I was more...dangerous…” he finally sighed refusing to elaborate.

_ Big old red flag. _

Yet Red didn’t pull away. After a few more moments the two finally reached Trip’s pawn shop in all its worn down glory. Ashe tensed for a brief moment before dragging Red closer, holding her so close she could feel his cool skin beneath his designer clothes. He didn’t relax his hold until they were closer to the apartment entrance. Red was about to question what happened when Ashe spoke.

“It hasn’t changed at all…” Ashe dryly laughed eyes scanning the graffitied wall. The gaze he held was almost somber like he wanted to forget his days here. Reluctantly Red pulled away from Ashe who seemed to reach for her retreating form before coming to his senses and dropping his hand.

“Thank you for walking me home, I know it’s a crappy neighborhood so I really appreciate it.”

She turned to open the door. Before she could however the door violently swung open, hurtling towards Red’s head at an inhuman speed. Not able to react fast enough Red closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain. Flesh smacking loudly against metal ricochet sickly off the brick walls before being drowned out with unsettling silence. There was no pain, however. 

Red weakly opened her brown eyes to see she was protectively tucked into Ashe’s solid chest, pressed so tightly to his silk shirt he could feel his taut muscles flexing tensely, his solid arm having come out to have blocked the swinging door. 

“A-ashe!! Ohmagosh are you okay?!” small hands quickly skimmed his arm muscles looking for damage. Nothing. Her eyes shot back to his face but he was focused on something else. Following his line of sight, Red’s eyes landed on a woman with ivory skin that seemed to glisten and raven hair pulled tightly back in a high ponytail. Her face held a remorseless unsettling smiling gaze. _ Insane. _

She barely regarded Red for a moment, her eyes lingering on Ashe in almost recognition.  _ Does he know every insane woman in this town?! _

Looking back to Ashe for a moment Red could deduce that he was far from happy to see this woman.  _ How many red flags do I need to cut ties with this man… _

Turning back to the woman she nearly shrieked. Black eyes were now boring into Red’s, her gaze two caverns of darkness, a darkness that would swallow any sane person whole, and her smile was worse. She looked ill the way her smile stretched ear to ear, her teeth looking almost sharp and pointed, like a monster.

Ashe broke the line of sight with his body and calmly let out a command.

“ [ **Get inside Red** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) [.](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\))” Quickly she obliged. Anything to escape what seemed like a monstrous folktale come to life. She half expected Ashe to stay outside with the woman, talk to her or fight with her she couldn’t tell, but instead, he was right on her heels, shielding Red from the woman’s disturbing smile.

“W-who was that?!” her small voice no more than a rushed whisper.

“No idea, but she can’t be good news. Which one is yours?” He asked, leaning over her shoulder, his words coming out in a hiss, like he was exerting himself somehow. Red quickly went to her door shakily fumbling with the keys, if it hadn’t been for Ashe’s solid form pressed tightly to her back she would have probably tripped over her own feet. 

The moment she heard the click of the lock Ashe quickly pushed open the door, rushing them both inside, and closed it behind them. Finally having the opportunity to breathe Red moved to her bed and plopped down with a groan of protest from the frame. Ashe still stood by the door, peering out of the peephole on high alert.

Not able to handle the silence after everything that just happened Red finally spoke.

“S-so you don’t know who that was? Really?” Her voice wavered as tears threatened to come. Today had been so overwhelming between her almost fighting with Vicky and then the threat with Chastity and now this psycho woman who she assumed was a new tenant, Red was ready to lose her mind.

Hearing the waver in Red’s voice Ashe quickly locked the door and moved to the bed where Red was seated. He kneeled down to her level, his large hands resting on either side of her hips and soothingly rubbing.

“I have an idea who she might be.” Looking to the side he chewed his lower lip in thought before shaking his worry away and looking straight into Red’s eyes. “But you don’t need to worry about her. Just stay away.”

“Ashe! Who is she? Does she work with Chastity? Is she using other people to stalk me...stalk you?” Ashe seemed a little surprised by Red’s assessment, but he didn’t dare laugh, instead, he offered his normal warm lopsided smile.

“No, I don’t think that woman has anything to do with Chastity. I dare even say if the two met they’d try to kill each other.”

Red didn’t accept that.

“Then who is she?”

Ashe’s smile quickly faded and he turned to examine Red’s home, it was quaint and homely. Pictures of her and the girls from the club hanging up, pictures of them spending time away from work in the parks, at the beach, at clubs. Her bed was lined with small stuffed animals and the shelves were stacked full of books and DVDs of old horror movies and animated kids movies. Her kitchen counters were clean. The only thing present was a basket filled to the brim with fruit and a box of teabags.

Ashe could feel his insides tighten again, this time with how irresistibly cute he found her living arrangements to be. She was like his kryptonite, his cute soft kryptonite. He looked back into her eyes, much softer this time.

“It’s like I told you, the company I used to work for puts their newbies in here.”

“She works for your old company?” Ashe stood turning to her kitchen as he responded.

“Let’s not worry about that right now, would you like me to make you some tea?” He gestured to the box of teabags sitting on her counter, “You’ve had a stressful day.”

A long silent pause passed between the two. The silence deafening but Red knew she wasn’t going to get much out of Ashe. Heaving a sigh of defeat Red looked to her countertop where the tea sat. 

“No it’s okay I can do it. Do  _ you _ want some?”

He gave her a toothy grin.

“I’m good.”

Rising from her bed she awkwardly shimmied around him careful not to give him any form of touch that could be taken the wrong way, her apartment not exactly big enough for two people and she was acutely aware of the fact that she was alone in her apartment with a man who has stated on multiple occasions he wanted to sleep with her.

“Please make yourself at home.”

Ashe hummed sweetly allowing Red to pass without making a move, it was tempting but he would have plenty of time to do that at a later date. Gingerly he plucked up one of the stuffed animals off her bed, a small round toucan with a white belly and bright orange beak. After putting the water in a tea kettle to boil Red turned back to Ashe. Upon seeing him holding the toy bird Red flushed deeply.

“It’s cute. Where’d you get it from?”

“Shelly gave it to me, she knows I like birds and gave it to me as a Christmas present.”

He turned the small round bird in his hands, treating gently it as if it were alive.

“What’s his name?” The smile never left his face.

“Are you teasing me…?” Red dropped her eyes in a pout. Her lowered gaze allowed her to miss the hungry look Ashe gave her. He quickly replaced it with a chuckle.

“No, I’m serious. I didn’t know you liked birds.” Red examined him for a moment before breaking eye contact and whispering a reply.

“...toucandace bergen…”

Ashe snorted loudly, turning his head quickly to stifle his laughter. Red’s heart thumped loudly against her chest as she picked her eyes back up to look at Ashe. His handsome features curled up into a lighthearted smile as he used his palm to muffle his chuckle. 

“That’s so dumb…” He laughed. Red pouted walking up to him and snatching her tucan back.

“I don’t hear you coming up with a better name!”

“Sorry sorry, but that’s so cheesy!” His arm quickly laced behind her back before she could react allowing him an opportunity to lean down and bury his face against her neck. Red only stilled, clutching the bird to her chest as her face barely reached his shoulder.  _ He’s so tall...No he shouldn’t be holding you like this what if he gets the wrong idea! _

Just as Red was about to pull away Ashe spoke.

“Red…” His hand swept lower down her back resting just above her ass and pushing her more firmly to him, “ **[Tell me what happened between you and Chastity](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)).** ”

The color drained from her face and she felt a bit disappointed and uncomfortable. An odd sensation filled her, like the feeling of being drugged, not terrifying but instead her head felt numb and a desire to obey his command started to nag at the edges of her mind, a dull throbbing making resistance sound unappealing.

“I...she…” Red pulled away and Ashe allowed her. “She said you’re dangerous…”  _ Which you’ve admitted to just outside, _ “That you would kill me… Ashe… I don’t trust you… The women you were previously involved with… if they are all this crazy I can’t… She called you a  **vampire** .”

Ashe seemed to tense at this word.

“Professional my ass…” He hissed quietly.

“I can only imagine what she meant by that.” Red continued, Ashe listened quietly. “A few things come to mind, extortion for one.”

Ashe said nothing so Red continued.

“She pulled me into one of the rooms and shoved that rosary in my hands. I know she has a gun so I froze and-”

“ [ **_She held a gun up to you?!_ ** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) [”](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) Ashe snarled through clenched teeth.

“N-not this time…” Ashe looked deathly angry like he would burst out of the apartment and head straight back to the strip club. Red began to openly shudder at the vile in his voice.

“S-sorry” He quickly composed himself, “What else?”

Red hesitated but found it easier to continue when Ashe’s right hand gently caressed the small of her back.

“She said she had a plan to kill you, she wants me to lead you to a private room tomorrow at exactly 10 o’clock” Her voice wavered a little, “She wants me to lead you into a back room where she’ll get the jump on you and then she wants me to just walk away. She said it so coldly so seriously like you aren’t even human. She sounded so ready to kill you I just-”

The tea kettle began to whistle the low sound becoming a high screech before ceasing when Ashe gently pulled it from the burner never pulling his eyes from Red as he did so.

“It’s okay,” He placed the water down and used both hands to wrap around Red’s hips. Sitting down on the bed his face was about chest high to Red. 

“ [ **_Come closer_ ** ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) , ” His words felt hypnotic-like he’d just put a spell on her, Red’s body reacted without any output from her mind. Pulling her closer he hummed when her small arms encircled his neck and she gave in to his touch. He was so solid and cool to the touch. It was soothing in a way, “ [ **_I won’t let anything happen to you_ ** . ](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Presence_\(VTM\)) ”

“Ashe…”

He pulled back to look into Red’s eyes.

“Were you able to get tomorrow off?”

“Yes,” He smiled and rested his lips against her shoulder.

“Good, she’s not going to get away with threatening you.” Silence filled the air as Ashe held her. It felt nice, relaxing, almost as if Red’s world wasn’t crashing down around her. Somehow despite her desire to stay the way she was, to not be involved or get addicted, despite all that here she was; she was in Ashe’s hold, surrounded by his scent, consumed by him. “ She’ll never touch you again.”

The threat was clear and the bite to his voice made Red nervous.  _ What do you plan to do? _

After a few more moments in each other's embrace, Ashe was the one to pull away. Before he took care of Chastity something else needed his attention. He moved from the bed giving Red a firm squeeze.

“You should drink that before it gets too cold. I need to make a call-”

“Ashe!” Red clutched Ashe’s arm as he started to move towards the door. “What are you planning to do? I don’t want you to get hurt!”

Looking deeply in his eyes Red tried to make the sincerity of her statement as evident as possible. She didn’t want him hurt, especially if it would have been because of her. He returned her gaze and for the first time, Red saw a sincere and genuine look of concern and love that she’d never witnessed from another human before.

Ever so gently Ashe moved forward and used his cool long fingers to push her hair away from her face as his hands settled on her cheeks tilting her head back to look up at him. Breathing became near impossible as Red stared deep into Ashe’s emerald eyes, like drowning in a sea of clovers. Being in such close proximity to each other Red became acutely aware of how close in height they were, at how easy it would be to push herself up to touch her lips to his. Ashe was having similar thoughts, it would take so little to close the distance. So little yet there were a million reasons he couldn’t, not yet. 

Disappointment flooded Red’s system as he let her go.  _ Rejection. _ She hadn’t realized how much she wanted him or how badly she yearned for his kiss until being rejected nearly shattered her. Quickly she averted her gaze, willing herself not to look upset.

Ashe looked as if he wanted to say something, he really just wanted to steal her away and never look back, but even he knew kidnapping a girl, cutting off all ties from her friends, and making her financially dependent on him wasn’t ‘love’; it was Stockholm syndrome. Certainly, not the sort of thing romance is made of. Allowing himself a brief look out Red’s dingy window willed him to solidify his nerves further.

“I should go,” a small reassuring smile passed his lips as he pets Red’s hair, “Everything will be okay, I’ll make sure you never have to worry about Chastity again.”

“Just...please don’t do anything stupid…” Red frowned, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything happened to you while you were helping me out.”

Ashe let out a breathless chuckle and before Red could act Ashe placed a heated kiss to her neck and wrapped his large arms around her.

“ _ I don’t think you realize what you do to me. _ ”

“H-huh?!”

Ashe pulled away giving Red a cheeky smile.

“Sorry, got a little carried away,” He gave a less heated gentle peck to her forehead pulling away with a warm smile.

Ashe released Red and looked around a bit before finding what he was looking for. He picked up a pen and pad of paper off of Red’s desk and scribbled something down handing it to Red.

“If anything happens this is my number, or  _ if you just wanna call because you miss the sound of my voice I’d enjoy that too. _ ”

Red let out a soft laugh.

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

Stopping himself from placing another kiss on her person Ashe bid her a good night, instructing her to deadbolt the door as soon as he was gone. An action she would have done without his insistence. 

Confirming he was gone and her door was tightly secured Red began to peel off her clothing to get ready for bed before pausing for a brief moment. Remembering their encounter with her new neighbor outside and Ashe’s reaction towards the woman was motivation enough for her to ensure her windows were locked and curtains were pulled as well, an uneasy feeling filling her.

Moving towards her bathroom she froze when a muffled thud echoed outside. Red stayed deathly still straining her ears against the violent hammering of her heart for any other noise or sound to indicate danger. If she peeked out from her curtains would she discover what made the sound?  _ Don’t.  _ She couldn’t bring herself to try. Something inside her was screaming not to, to ignore it.

It felt like a stretched eternity before Red was able to calm down and convince herself she was just being paranoid. Sighing deeply, Red pulled off the rest of her clothing and slid under the warm water of her shower, unsuspecting of the two dangerous creatures right outside her apartment. 


	5. Blood For A Smoke

Ashe had a powerful grip on the mysterious woman’s neck, pinning her to the musty bricks of Tripp’s pawn shop. Despite the bruising force pressed against her windpipe, the mysterious woman smiled wickedly, wiggling her toes mockingly as they dangled.

“Touch her and I’ll stake you up for the sunrise, newbie.” The hatred in his voice was punctuated by his teeth bearing in a threatening manner.

The pale lunatic merely held her smile, finding humor in his panic masked by rage. 

“ _How sWeet hEr nectAr must be to dRiVe the bAron’s rapId dog mad with hEaT. Is it enOugH to taMe the beast or tEAse it?”_

Frustrated Ashe slammed the lunatic harder into the side of the building. He’d be damned if he could understand the ravings of this madwoman, she was ill beyond most, and killing her wasn’t an option unless he wanted to answer to Rodriguez. He released her throat stepping back, allowing the woman a moment to gather her bearings before pressing her for answers.

“Why are you here?”

“ _The jEsTer has leFt me to fiNd the flEet fooTed god and CompLetE his taSks_.” She hummed playing with the marks on her neck, amused they were already starting to fade.

“Jester?! Fleet-footed god?! Jesus, you really are fucked in the head…” Ashe folded his arms across his chest pondering her riddles, “Fleet-footed god...Mercury...Ah, you mean Mercurio, LaCroix’s personal ghoul, which means the jester is LaCroix. Ballsy of you to refer to him as such but I’d imagine Malkavians aren't known to hold their twisted tongues.”

Ashe shifted a little jabbing his thumb behind him to a newer apartment building next door. Though still in a shitty neighborhood it made Tripp’s place pale in comparison. Leading up the steps was a dark crimson slick trail of blood, one that Red would have definitely seen if he hadn’t blocked it from her view earlier. 

“Looks like he's back licking his wounds from whatever shady errands LaCroix sent him on.”

The crazy woman’s eyes followed Ashe’s thumb to the pearly white steps caked in sickly tainted blood that not even a starving fledgling would find appealing.

“ _WhAt a stRaNGe slug tHat must haVe bEen!_ ”

Ashe gave the woman an unamused look.

“There’s your prize, now run along Camarilla lapdog before I get tired of being nice.”

Quietly the woman looked him up and down before giving him a blood-curdling smile.

“ _Do you hiDe the crImSon floWer awAy for her saFEty or YouR greEd? SuRely she’d be aFraId of the doG if She kNew the seVeriTy of his bIte._ ”

With that statement she was off, prancing in the direction of Mercurio, leaving Ashe to fight the urge to kill the fledgling. She would be spared by his phone buzzing, giving Ashe something else to turn his aggression towards. He ripped the phone from his pocket, smashing the button and snarling into the receiver.

“ **What?!** ”

An annoyed growl sounded from the other end of the call.

“Wanna try that again, boss?”

Ashe snorted running his hand through his hair, his shoulders finally dropping after staying so tense. He didn’t exactly want to apologize for snapping at the person on the other line but he knew he’d have to play nice if he wanted this to be a mutually beneficial deal.

“Not a good time, Gary, I just had a run-in with Rodreguez’s new charity case.”

“LaCroix’s new toy? Hm-hm, stalking the fresh meat are we? Or did she get too close to your personal blood bank-”

“You got a reason for calling? Or are you just shooting the breeze, you walking hemorrhoid?” Ashe hissed in a hushed tone as he began to make his way to the main street, dipping through alleyways to avoid any late-night johns listening in.

“Mm, testy! Don’t get your designer panties in a bunch pretty boy, I’m calling about our little arrangement, you know, I scratch your back you help me fuck with Little Lord Flauntlacroix.”

“I help you after you get me what I want,” Ashe interrupted.

“That’s not how this game is played, boss.”

Ashe stayed quiet, annoyed but too deep in it now to stop.

“Fine, consider it done, you better come through on your end of the bargain.”

“Don’t you worry, boss, I’m good for it.”

With that, the hum of the dial tone was all that could be heard. Pulling the phone from his ear Ashe debated smashing it in frustration but remembering he’d given Red his number he thought against it. The thought of hearing her soft voice again was enough motivation to pocket the cellphone and continue walking. It was going to be a long night.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

Sighing contented with the cool air rolling over her warm skin, Red steps out of her small shower wrapping the large fluffy towel around herself. _Nothing like a good shower to melt away the day's worries…_

After toweling off the excess water Red walked back into the main room of her apartment. Though the building was old and falling apart Red prided herself on keeping her living quarters clean and fresh smelling. 

With everything that's happened the quietness felt foreign, almost eerie in a sense. Her brown eyes fell onto the slip of paper on her desk with Ashe’s phone number. _He totally used that crazy woman as an excuse to give me his number._

Red ran her fingers over the dried ink. Ashe’s penmanship was neat and beautiful, exactly what Red had expected it to be. _He’s dangerous. I need to throw this away, be done with him._

Despite her internal declaration, she found herself punching his number into her small flip phone. _Having it just in case can’t hurt._

Red stared down at the blocky numbers before resolving herself to her decision and pressing save. With that done she tossed the small device onto her nightstand and moved to her dresser. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

A steady stream of rain settled over Santa Monica, washing away the filth of the night and sending prostitutes and homeless schizophrenics scurrying for shelter like cockroaches in the light. One such prostitute taking shelter under the canopy of Gallery Noir. Annoyance pulled at her features as she stared at the puddles forming in the spot she usually frequented. 

Another shitty night. 

Frustrated she whipped out a cigarette, praying it hadn’t gotten wet in the process. She examined the paper stick, relief washing over her when she saw it was dry enough to light. Placing the filter between her glossed lips she reached into her pocket for a light, only to be met with more frustration.

“Fucking shit, seriously?!” She checked the other pocket. Yup, just her luck, she lost her lighter somewhere in this shithole city. Pulling the cigarette out of her mouth she slammed her heel into the pavement, attempting to take out some form of aggression, unaware of the presence behind her. It slinked closer, the prostitute unaware of it until a thin hand reached out, tapping her on her shoulder. 

“Fuck!” The woman jumped, swiveling her body away ready to start swinging and screaming. But one look at the asshole who tapped her made her pause. It wasn’t some strung-out junkie looking for some cash, or a grease ball dickhead looking for a free lay like she had prepared herself for. It was a younger Indian woman, with sleek gorgeous hair woven delicately into a loose braid, her eyes were soft green as she gazed amusingly at the prostitute. Dumbfounded by her appearance it took the prostitute a second to register that she had said something.

“S-sorry um.., what?”

The woman let out a soft, almost ethereal chuckle. Even her voice was angelic.

“I said, ‘Do you need a light?’” In her extended hand, she held a lighter, one of the sleek metal ones you could get customized. Which it was. Its silvery surface had something akin to hieroglyphics carved into it, or at least that was what the prostitute could relate it to. Hesitantly looking from the lighter to the woman she evaluated the situation. She was gorgeous, didn’t look like she had any noticeable work done but this was Cali, she had to have had some surgery to look that way, regardless, the prostitute determined she didn’t look strong enough to overpower her should it come down to it and took the lighter. Flicking on the lighter she was relieved to see the small flame, happily bringing the small stick and lighting it. At least something could go right tonight. After a few long drags she returns the lighter to the mysterious beauty and turns back to the street.

“Thanks… Didn’t even see ya back there, scared the shit outta me.” She took another drag. The dark-haired woman smiled taking a step closer to the edge of the gallery’s awning.

“Apologies, It wasn’t my intention.” Cooly the dark-haired woman slipped the lighter back into her breast pocket of her dark green jacket. It was a stylish vest cut that cinched at the waist with gray sleeves and hood, something you’d probably find at one of those indie grunge stores. A silence settled between the two before the prostitute couldn’t handle it.

“So...not that it’s any of my business but what’s a fancy chick like you doing in a place like this?” Trying her best to look uninterested and just killing time as she leaned against the column, no way this chick was in her line of work. 

“I could ask you the same thing?” The dark hair woman mused laughing when the prostitute shot her a look of annoyance and disdain. “I’m merely quelling a curiosity of mine, at the same time doing my good deed for the day.”

“Good deed?” She raised her eyebrow at the mysterious woman about to continue when the doors to a fancy apartment complex across the street swung open violently. The prostitute nearly jumped out of her skin, snapping her head in the direction of the noise. There stood a sickly pale woman with a revealing low-cut long sleeve crop top and low-riding matching skirt. Her clothes were filthy and she had a crazed look in her eyes, but the worst part was, she was standing over a trail of blood that led into the apartment. 

While the prostitute struggled to breathe from a moment, metaphorically floored by the image in front of her, the dark-haired woman just hummed to herself. She was somewhat amused that the whore next to her hadn’t even noticed the trail of blood, but also a little annoyed.

_People today just don’t pay enough attention to their surroundings._

The pale woman began to move, stalking down the street in their direction, her wild eyes landing on the prostitute. A face of pure unhinged glee graced her features as she slid to a stop and began to redirect towards the hooker.

The prostitute swallowed a gasp of terror as she pulled back, her hair standing on end, this woman wasn’t right. Closer now the crazed lunatic looked hungry, starved even like she would devour the woman in front of her. But a chuckle to her left stopped her. Turning, the pale lunatic stood face to face with something more dangerous than she. Giving her dark hair a flick the mysterious woman exchanged a calm smile.

“Something you need...miss?” Her voice was like honey but thick like venom, laced with lethal intent. The pale woman pulled back quickly, recognizing what she was.

_“ChilD of BelEnUs, diSguISed as A croSs-drEsseD CalLaHan, a crEatUre like yoU is cEAseleSs in Moon or SUnligHt! scaRy!”_

“You must belong to the cognoscenti of your kind...Fascinating,” The white of her smile contrasted against the warm color of her skin, leaning forward she showed no hesitation at getting closer to the clearly mentally unwell woman, “But unfortunately a venture for another day, now scurry along little rat sucker.”

The pale woman’s face turned to a narrow stare, like a predatory cat struggling to grasp something beyond its comprehension. Seemingly displeased but not possessing the care to express it the pale woman pulled back.

A moment of pregnant silence was shared between the three before the crazy woman gave a longing stare at the prostitute and turned on her heel leaving without another word. 

After a moment of breathless tension, the hooker let out a shuddering breath watching the woman’s silhouette disappear into Santa Monica’s dark alleyways.

“Fucking psychopath.” She took a shaky drag of her cigarette, fully aware she was alive because of the increasingly intimidating woman next to her.

“I recommend you go a different way than that woman,” The dark-haired woman mused out loud also watching the pale lunatic disappear.

“No shit…” The prostitute mumbled under her breath, she inhaled the rest of her cigarette, throwing the butt to the ground and smothering it with her heel. “Anyway thanks for the light, are you looking for a good time or something? Hero’s discount.”

“Mm, a kind offer but I’m looking for something a bit different.” Her slender hand pointed to the apartments above a small little pawnshop with the name Tripp written across in neat lettering. One window was still illuminated. “You know the girl in that apartment?”

Following her long finger to the apartment, the hooker hesitated. Wasn’t her business what her neighbors got up to but the fact that this woman was able to scare away a seemingly dangerous mentally deranged homeless woman she was a bit hesitant to comply with the request. Sensing the prostitute's hesitation the woman freed her money from the same breast pocket she had her lighter in.

“I do intend to pay you for your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took so long. This story is based off of a let's play of the game, but it came out a little while ago that the youtuber I based it off of is a terrible human being. I've had to rewrite a lot to remove his "character" from this fic and any mention of him. I hope any and all who were effected by him can heal and live happy lives again, he doesn't deserve your attention.


End file.
